Unica
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Kushina era única, especial. Y por eso quería que su declaración hacia también Minato lo fuera. No importara si ella era la primera Mujer en dedicarle una canción a su novio. mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de Bella. By. Tsukimine


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

¡Dedicado a **Bella Scullw**, por su cumpleaños! Pásatela muy bien, recibe muchos regalos y que cumplas muchos años más ;D

**Advertencia: **Songfic.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**Unica**

**.**

**By. Tsukimine.**

**.**

.

Kushina mostro una sonrisita picara en sus labios. Tomo con fuerza la guitarra entre sus manos, afinándola y respirando profundamente.

Lo que iba a hacer podría ser una locura, pero quería declarase de un modo especial, uno que ninguna de sus amigas lo haya hecho. Algo…

_Único._

¿Y qué mejor modo que con una canción?

Si, puede que algunos _hombres _se hayan declarado con una canción, o más bien con un… ¿cómo se decía? ¡Ah, sí!

Mariachi.

¿Pero cuando se había visto a una _mujer _declarase con una canción?

Obvio, nunca.

¡Y ella sería la primera! Porque no importaba si se vestía y actuaba, la mayoría del tiempo, como un hombre. Seguía siendo una mujer. Una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos violetas, actitud hiperactiva, impulsiva y peleonera. Y que llevaba enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace unos cuantos años.

¡Una mujer hecha y derecha! ¡Y que sería la primer mujer en declárasela a su mejor amigo con una canción!

Suspiro decidida. Se asomó levemente por un lado de la pared de una tienda que quedaba justamente enfrente del parque, donde se encontraba Minato Namikaze leyendo un libro. Trago saliva, sintiendo un revoltijo de nervios en la zona baja de su estómago. No se iba a retractar, ¡Claro que no! Ella era Kushina Uzumaki, podía hacerlo.

Carraspeo varias veces, aclarando su garganta. No quería que su voz se desentonara a mitad de la canción. Resoplo y relajo los músculos de sus manos, abriendo y cerrándolas varias veces.

-_"No me retractare, porque ese es mi camino ninja 'ttebane"_ – Pensó dándose ánimos.

- **¿Quieres dejar eso e ir a cantarle de una buena vez? **– cuestionó Kyubi fastidiado –.** Me** **estas mareando con tanta palabrería. **

-¡Ya voy, 'ttebane! – susurro frunciendo el ceño. Suspiro otra vez –. _"Muy bien Kushina, ya es hora. ¡Ah cantar, 'ttebane!"_

Tomo la uña de plata que le había regalado su padre, tomo la guitarra, y salió detrás de la pared, tocando suavemente las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Minato levanto la vista de su libro al oír una melodía sonar cerca de él. Sus ojos azules vieron como la figura de Kushina se acercaba a él, tocando la guitarra entre sus manos.

-¿Kushina? – pregunto dudoso, viendo a la pelirroja quedar parada frente a él.

Ella le dedico una suave sonrisa, picara y alegre, escondiendo algo en ella. Abrió la boca, dejando salir una dulce y suave voz, aun sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

.

"_Quisiera darte el mundo entero._

_La luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar. _

_Y regalarte las estrellas, en una caja de cristal._

_Llevarte al espacio sideral…_

_Y volar como lo hace superman"_

_._

Kushina toco la guitarra un poco más fuerte, ampliando su sonrisa, divertida. Minato tenía una sonrisa incrédula en los labios, ¿le estaba cantando?

.

"_Quisiera ser un súper héroe._

_Y protegerte contra el mal._

_*guitarra*_

_Regalarte la vía láctea…_

_En un plato de cereal"_

_._

Kushina sintió nervios al ver cómo la gente los miraba, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar; continuando así con su canto fluido y firme.

.

"_Llevarte al espacio sideral. _

_Y volar como lo hace superman._

_Me tienes tan debilitada._

_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí._

_Y mis poderes no son nada._

_Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real…_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral._

_Tal como lo hace superman"_

_._

Más y más gente se reunía cerca de ellos, manteniendo una prudente distancia al sentir la mirada hostil que les mandaba Kushina de reojo.

Minato, mientras tanto, se sentía extraño con la situación. Le encantaba como la pelirroja tocaba la guitarra, y siempre había sabido que tenía buena voz. Pero que le cantara precisamente a _él, _era otra cosa. Lo hacía sentir especial y _único. _No quería ni imaginar como de difícil había sido para Kushina el tener que hacer tal cosa como cantarle.

Kushina, en cambio, se sentía alegre. Parecía que a Minato le gustaba la canción… al igual que a la gente. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar que eran unos metiches, ¿Qué no tenían mejores cosas que hacer, que andar viendo su declaración de amor con una canción?

Resoplo internamente, y continúo con la canción.

.

"_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema…_

_Usar el cielo de papel._

_Tomar las nubes como crema…_

_Y hornearte un súper pastel._

_Llevarte al espacio sideral…_

_Y volar como la hace superman._

_Me tienes tan debilitada._

_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí._

_Y mis poderes no son nada._

_Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real…_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral"_

_._

Kushina cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía, sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente.

.

"_Me tienes tan enamorada"_

_._

Minato abrió los ojos, impactado. Abriendo y cerrando los labios, sin saber que decir, al tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar entre sí, alegres.

.

"_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí._

_Y mis poderes no son nada~_

_Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real…_

_Me elevas al espacio sideral._

_*guitarra*_

_Tal como lo hace superman"_

_._

Kushina comenzó a tocar la guitarra más suavemente, pronunciando unos continuos "Uh, ju" y "papa rara"

Minato la veía con una gran sonrisa, arqueando una ceja, aun sonrojado.

-Tarara. – finalizo Kushina, dejando de tocar la guitarra.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir. Kushina sintió su cara enrojecer de golpe al oír como algunos le chiflaban y otros más gritaban "¡Beso! ¡Beso!"

Una vena se hincho en su sien.

-¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – Pregunto bruscamente con las mejillas rojas, al igual que sus ojos –. ¡Lárguense, 'ttebane!

La gente se fue dispersando poco a poco, mirando de reojo a la parejita, por si hacían algo.

-Gente metiche, 'ttebane. – musito con un puchero. Se cruzó de brazos, volteando a ver al rubio, pintando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció, 'ttebane?

El rubio la miro por unos momentos, antes de reír levemente, confundiendo aún más a la pelirroja.

-¿Cantaste una canción para declararte? – pregunto entre risas –. ¿No se supone que debería hacer yo eso?

Kushina se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Sí, bueno, quería hacerlo un poco diferente, ´ttebane. – respondió rascándose la nuca –. Y… ¿te gusto?

Minato rodeo su cintura con su brazo, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

-Me encanto. – susurro en su oído, estremeciendo a la pelirroja –. Pero antes de que me ganes… – rebusco entre sus ropas, sacando una cajita larga de color azul –. Kushina Uzumaki. – Ella lo miro con curiosidad –. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Abrió la caja, revelando de su interior un collar de color plata, con un gran dije del símbolo de Konoha, pero con las letras 'M' y 'K' incrustado en él con decorado de diamantes.

La pelirroja sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, tomando el collar entre sus manos, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero, 'ttebane! – chillo feliz, apretando el regalo en sus manos y lanzándose encima del rubio.

Y antes de que Minato pudiera decir algo, Kushina lo beso.

Fue un beso suave y lento, que hizo que ambos sintieran sus corazón palpitar fuertemente y sonrieran en medio del beso.

"Click"

Ambos abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con sus amigos parados frente a ellos. Mikoto tenía una cámara de fotos entre sus manos, con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en su cara, Hikari los miraba con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, acompañado de una sonrisa tierna y tímida. Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku, en cambio, los miraban con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Vaya, Minato. Parece que quedaste como la damisela al que le declaran su amor. – se mofo Hiashi.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo, Uzumaki es más hombre que mujer. – se burló Fugaku, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Minato frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, dispuesto a responderles. Mas no fue necesario gracias a la intervención de su ahora novia.

-¡Les voy a enseñar un par de modales, cabrones! – chillo con fuerza. Los ojos rojos brillando con furia, nueve mechones de su pelo elevándose y la mandíbula apretada.

Ambos genios de sus respectivos Clanes sudaron frio.

-E-Espera, Kushina. No cre-creo que ellos dijeran eso a pro-propósito. – Intento intervenir Hikari.

Mas su intento fue en vano. Ambos genios ya se encontraban corriendo con una furiosa Kushina tras ellos.

-¡Vuelvan aquí, 'ttebane! – exclamo la pelirroja furiosa –. ¡No sean cobardes, bakas!

Mikoto corrió tras ella, chillando que no la fuera a dejar sin novio.

-Kushina jamás cambiara, ¿verdad? – suspiro Hikari a Minato, viendo con atención y una sonrisa suave la escena que armaban sus amigos –. Ella es _única_.

Minato no pudo más que asentir, feliz.

Porque no había nadie más_ única_ que Kushina Uzumaki, a quien orgullosamente podía decir que era su novia.

Su _única_ y perfecta novia.

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Wuju! ¡Terminado en un domingo por la noche!**

**Son las 2: 07 y me ando cayendo del sueño xD**

**Jujuju **

**Bueno, discúlpenme si quedo raro, en especial tu **Bella Scullw, **pero es mi primer Songfic, aunque trate de que se viera lo más interesante posible XP**

**En fin, solo me queda decir que la canción de "**_Jessie y Joy, _Espacio sideral" **no me pertenece. **

**Se me olvido ponerlo al principio, ¿ustedes creen? Pero me dio flojera arreglarlo xD**

**Ni modo.**

**¡Disculpen si tuvo faltas de ortografía!**

**Bueno, nuevamente te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños Bella-chan**

**Y que ustedes hayan disfrutado del one-shot!**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye xD **


End file.
